wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ossirian the Unscarred
| location = Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj | instance=Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj }} During the War of the Shifting Sands, as the Anubisath constructs crumbled under the Bronze Dragonflight's assault, a single Anubisath did the seemingly impossible - he found a way to fight back. Ossirian targeted one of the leaders, the massive dragon Grakkarond, and hurled his obsidian sword through the beast's wing. The crippled wyrm descended, crushing the Qiraji as it fell. The dragon mauled Ossirian nearly to death, but the remaining Anubisaths and Qiraji now had a target on the ground to focus on, and they swiftly converged and overwhelmed the noble dragon. Ossirian's beaten body was dragged back to the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj following the battle, where he should by all rights have perished. It is whispered that Ossirian found the favor of the malevolent force that reigns over the Qiraji, for in spite of his wounds, the construct survived. When the mighty Anubisath awoke, he found himself transformed, his strength bolstered and his wounded head bound in the visage of a hawk. Emperor Vek'nilash himself explained what had occurred: Where all others - including the Qiraji General Rajaxx - had failed to find a way to counterattack, the Anubisath had succeeded. For that he received a gift; Ossirian's essence had been bound to several ancient crystals of distant origin, which would grant the Anubisath champion near invulnerability. There was a price for this boon however; Ossirian's life was maintained by the crystals, and if he should ever stray too far from them, the Anubisath would swiftly die. As others learned of Ossirian's survival, the Anubisaths began to refer to him as the "Unscarred", revering him as a nearly invincible hero. The legends say that Vek'nilash secretly entrusted Ossirian with the responsibility of maintaining a watch on General Rajaxx, to ensure that the commander would never fail again. Ossirian serves the Emperors to the best of his ability, despite the frustration of being eternally bound to a single location. The bones of Grakkarond have become a sacred site to the Anubisaths; a testimony to their ability to defeat even the most powerful of enemies. Also referred to as a Horusath, a reference to his appearance, which resembles the Egyptian god Harakhty ("Horus of the Horizon"), one of the sun gods. The name "Ossirian" is a tribute to Osiris, God of Death and Rebirth. Abilities *Supreme Mode - Ossirian begins the fight in Supreme Mode, where he does huge melee damage. To 'dispel' the supreme mode, crystals will pop up around the zone that when activated will debuff him and make him weak to a particular school of magic. Note that holy damage is exempt from any magic resistance or weakness in this fight. *Enveloping Winds - 8s stun on the person who has aggro. Ossirian will not target a player under this effect(though all threat is preserved). This effect cannot be dispelled, but can be resisted(nature). *Tornadoes - Tornadoes will activate when Ossirian is engaged. They move around the zone while you kite Ossirian, and will do very high damages to anyone caught inside one. Hunters can track them with Track Elementals. *Curse of Tongues - AoE Curse of Tongues around Ossirian. *Warstomp - Short range AoE spell around Ossirian that hits for 1500 damage and knocks the target back. Also note that when the encounter starts, a Sandstorm starts in all the instance making tornadoes harder to see. This does not stop once the encounter is over. Strategy Before the Pull Ossirian deals little magical damage and as such the entire raid can have Amplify Magic placed upon them, as the increase in healing will greatly outweigh the slight increased damage from his AoE stomp.. This will make keeping the tanks up much easier as well as make HoT'ing hurt people while running much more effective. Have the tanks stand up by the first crystal, behind it, and have the rest of the raid about 20 yards behind them. The Pull Pick a raid member whose DPS will be missed least for the fight. Often, a naked mounted rogue will be used, although any class will do. Whoever is used ought to have a raid symbol put on them, to help the MTs. The puller, mounted, will body-pull the boss, then head back to the middle. Ossirian begins in supreme mode, hitting the tank for massive damage and moving very fast. When Ossirian reaches the bottom of the blue stairs on his platform, have a designated person click on the first crystal to activate it as he runs straight towards it. This can be a MT or anyone, it doesn't matter. The main tank should stand behind the first crystal and activate bloodrage and battleshout when Ossirian is pulled, to gain initial aggro, but he has to stay out of range until Ossirian is weakened or he is likely to be killed. Activating the Crystals Activating the crystal will put a 45 second debuff on Ossirian that makes him hit for much less damage, slows him down, and puts a vulnerability on him for specific spell damages (he can have more than one vulnerability at a time). Make sure you are paying attention to the debuff slots so you can see what he is vulnerable to. You will then have about 45 seconds to pull Ossirian to the next crystal before his debuff runs out and one-shots the Main Tank. The crystal has a slight casting time, so don't wait until the last second. It's generally best to click it between 10-15 seconds left (30-35 seconds elapsed) on his debuff. Generally, Ossirian will reach the next crystal in 15-20 seconds, giving approximately 15 seconds to DPS before moving to the next crystal. Due to the fact that the MT and OT have relatively little aggro at the start, since both alternate tanking, it is advised the the raid does absolutely no DPS until after the 2nd crystal, and then only white damage until after the third. Then they can begin to open up, but be aware that the tanks have not generated as much threat as usual, and casters will be doing significantly increased damage when he is vulnerable to their school of magic. Kiting Ossirian The mounted player, with a raid icon on them, will be responsible finding the locations of spawned crystals. This information should be relayed to the crystal clicker via vent or party chat. The clicker will be responsible for calling out and pinging the map on the next crystal to kite Ossirian to. (Having the clicker ping the map rather than the scout allows the scout to keep scouting after finding one crystal.) Once the closest crystal is located, the raid will all move towards it, staying between the MTs and the crystal if possible. Healers especially should try to stay close to the MT, because he can be knocked out of LoS and killed very quickly. When the raid arrives at the crystal, DPS until CT_Raid gives a 15 second warning, then pop the crystal. Ossirian has an AoE “Curse of Tongues”. This curse needs to be removed as soon as possible, especially on the healers, by druids and mages at all times. Generally crystals spawn in a clockwise or counterclockwise manner, and the kite path can be pretty consistent. Some crystals spawn pretty close to each other, so the tank should just get to the next crystal, stay there until the 15 second warning and let the rest of the raid catch up and do damage to Ossirian. See the external links section for a strategy that includes maps of potential crystal spawn locations. Always watch out for tornadoes in and near the kite path. Note that the tank should not position Ossirian directly on top of the crystal, as Ossirian's knockback can send the designated clicker flying (and causing a wipe); rather, tank Ossirian slightly before it. You should have one or two designated players to click the crystals every 40 seconds. Consider that speed abilities like Blink or Travel Form may save the day. To get the timing, you can use a timer addon, a fitting ability cooldown or an ordinary clock. "Fight In The Center" Technique There is a considerably easier technique for keeping Ossirian near crystals. Assign two (unmounted) players, typically hunters using Aspect of the Cheetah druids using Travel Form, or shamans using Ghost Wolf, to patrol the edges of Ossirian's courtyard and immediately click on any crystals they find. This will cause the crystals to re-spawn in the center of the courtyard. It should be noted that another crystal spawns by itself in front of the pillar to the right of Ossirian's stairway. It can be helpful to place the least valuable member of the raid on this spawn spot for the sole purpose of clicking this crystal when it spawns. Though 3 people will now be out of the main fight, this will almost guarantee all three crystals being ready constantly in the center of the map. The rest of the raid simply fights Ossirian in the center of the courtyard at the crystals, which will be plentiful there. Without the requirement to find and move so far to the next crystal, it takes only half as long to kill Ossirian, healing is a lot easier, and there is much less risk of a wipe due to being unable to find a crystal in time. The main risk is then due to a DPS character stealing aggro from Ossirian, as he will be doing considerably more damage. The increased damage cannot be understated; the crystal debuff and stationary nature of this method can make it very easy for a DPS caster to overaggro in this fight. At one time it was believed tornadoes could come into the center of the courtyard, but after testing this has been proved as inaccurate. There are two tornadoes that come close to the crystals on the edges of the courtyard, but they do not enter the courtyard itself. Warning: If the tanks are too close to the crystal when Ossirian does his knockback it can kick them into the tornadoes. The way to avoid this is to simply hold Ossirian close enough to the crystal that a knockback will result in the melee landing right next to the crystal. Blizzard has taken no stance on if this tactic is an exploit or not. Offtank The reason why an OT might be needed is because Ossirian casts a debuff on the person highest on his aggro list. If you get caught in a tornado, you are caught in a whirlwind for 8 seconds, and you temporarily lose aggro. The effect can not be dispelled, so when the MT gets caught in the tornado, Ossirian will aggro someone else, which is why an OT is needed, to catch aggro and continue moving Ossirian towards the next crystal. Depending on levels of threat, Ossirian may or may not return to the MT after the whirlwind debuff ends, and he definitely will if he casts it on the OT. Because of this, the two tanks need to always try to stay close together, and be between Ossirian and the next crystal. When things go badly, for example, the OT is stunned right next the crystal and Ossirian runs after the MT who is 30 yards away, the OT can use his Insignia of the Horde/Alliance to break the stun effect and regain aggro immediately. High Nature Resistance can prevent the stun debuff. A second offtank is not a bad idea, either, because it is very possible that one of the maint two tanks could go down. AoE Knockback Ossirian's other ability of note is his Area of Effect knockback, which deals approximately 1000 nature damage and launches everyone within a sizable distance into the air, landing about 30 yards away. This ability causes most wipes, either due to a tank being knocked out of Line of Sight of the healers, or a tank being knocked away from a crystal and being unable to make it back before Ossirian gains Supreme Mode. The latter problem can be prevented, for the most part, by having the tanks, once they reach a crystal, to stand with their back to it, so they don't get punted too far. It helps for a healer to stay right on top of the MT, so they get punted in the same direction as he does all the time. Tanks need to be experienced at switching to berserker stance and intercepting, or using bloodrage, then intercepting, and it also helps for tanks to have swiftness potions at hand, should things go badly. Killing Ossirian Ossirian has about 400,000 hit points, half that of Hakkar for comparison, and dies relatively quickly due to the vulnerabilities that he gains from the crystals. The fight still usually lasts over six minutes using the scout-and-kite technique, because the raid cannot do damage all the time. After the first few crystals, casters will want to do moderate DPS, and save the bulk of their damage for school vulnerabilities that they can take advantage of. Melee classes can do effective DPS, but be prepared to back out and bandage if you get low on health. Decursers, if they use decursive, should set it to ignore physical damage classes. Usually it will take a few attempts to get everyone to figure out what's going on, especially the tanks. The rhythm of the fight can be difficult to develop, but once it gets going, taking down Ossirian is pretty straightforward, although luck with crystal placement does play a big part in this fight. Tips *'Always keep the raid between Ossirian and the next crystal'. If Ossirian does the knockback attack with the raid in front of him it is a good thing, as he pushed the raid towards the next crystal. *Watch your aggro, with spell school vulnerabilities casters can easily pull aggro. It is advisable to switch to a different magic school when your particular vulnerability is in effect for this reason. This is considerably easier if everyone in the raid uses the KLH Threat Meter add-on. *Ossirian is immune to taunt, so both a main tank and an off-tank have to build up hate throughout the fight. *Only have the scout click the minimap, it gets very confusing for the tank if more then one person clicks the minimap. *Use swiftness potions. Sometimes it's far away from the crystals, so swiftness potions on MT and OT's help. This will be announced by MT before it happens so that the raid have a chance of getting closer to the next crystal *To save yourself from some pointless wipes at the beginning of the fight: Touch the first crystal when Ossirian reaches the bottom of the blue stairs, and have the pull run straight towards it. *Have hunters track elementals to spot tornadoes. *Travel form druids also make good scouts. Hunters with Aspect of the Cheetah are ill-advised as using one specifically for scouting will greatly reduce the raid's DPS; Ossirian has no abilities that target players at range, hunters are far more mobile than casters, and hunters can wipe their aggro frequently with Feign Death, so they are capable of inflicting an incredible amount of damage in this fight. * There will be times, when you the tanks have no choice but to run to next crystal, and they put their backs to Ossirian. Getting hit and being dazed in this situation can be quite harmful. Since high defense also removes daze (i.e. 440 def is almost zero chance for daze), it is a good idea to stack for high defense in this fight. Better yet, strafe to run away sideways, avoid turning your back on Ossirian, and don't risk getting dazed at all. Level 70 This boss is still quite difficult at level 70 and although a decently geared tank will only be taking 3-4k hits during this fight, allowing the raid to simply heal through his Supreme Mode, it is still worth dragging him to crystals to up DPS. Aa a bear tank with ~22k armor I was hit for up to 4.3k when crushed. Have a good offtank if you decide to dps him straight out, or he *will* one-shot clothies while in supreme mode and the MT is under the effect of enveloping winds. Quotes *"Sands of the desert, rise and block out the sun!" (when encountered) *"I have...failed" (death) Reward Reputation *300 with Cenarion Circle for killing Ossirian. *1000 subsequent Cenarion Circle reputation and 500 Brood of Nozdormu reputation for handing in Head of Ossirian (one / kill). *100 with Brood of Nozdormu for killing Ossirian. Loot External links *Strategy with crystal spawn points and tornado paths *AmpWoW - Strategy - Videos Category:Qiraji Category:Bosses Category:Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj mobs